A Voyage to Remember
by Dragonsrulebiologie
Summary: When a great-granddaughter asks her great-grandpa how he met his wife, he tells her the story. JimXWinry
1. Prologue

I don't own _Oliver and Company_, _Anastasia_, _Thumbelina_, or _Treasure Planet_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Prologue

A little girl of eight was skipping down the neighborhood street, going to her great-grandpa's house. "Jenny, dear, don't go too far ahead!" The Jenny turned her head and smiled. "I won't mom!" And she continued on her way. Anya shook her head; her daughter can be quite a handful. Feeling her husband's hand clutch hers Anya couldn't help but smile. "Don't Anya, she'll be fine." "I know Cornelius, but I can still worry." Cornelius smiled and kissed her lips.

Jenny arrived at her great-grandpa's house; an old Victorian house that has been restored to its natural beauty. Jenny pushed the doorbell a few times before it opened to her smiling great-grandpa. "Grandpa!" Shouting his nickname, she jumped in her great-grandpa's waiting arms as he laughed. "My goodness Jenny! You are growing faster than I could count!" "Silly Grandpa! I'm not growing _that_ fast." Her grandpa smiled with a hint of sadness. "But you are; before you realize it, you'll be a young woman." Jenny cocked her curiously, but before she could reply her parents arrived. "Hello papa." Anya hugged her grandpa. "Anya! It's been too long." Anya laughed. "Papa, it's only been a week." "Yes, but it has been a _long_ week." Anya smiled and stepped aside for Cornelius. "Ah, Cornelius! It's good to see you." Cornelius smiled. "Good to see you too." And hugged the old man. The old man chuckled as he let go of his grandson-in-law. "I remember when you were as a boy Cornelius. You and your younger brother, Peter, were always getting into trouble." "And I remember you being younger, Jim." Jim laughed at that.

Old Jim Hawkins is eighty-five; though he doesn't look it. His once chestnut hair is pure silver, tied loosely in a ponytail; his bright light-blue eyes show age, framed by half-moon glasses, but still shows that fiery spirit; a few wrinkles adorn his face; all in all, he looks in his fifties or sixties. "I have lunch in the kitchen if you're hungry." Jenny jumped at this and ran into the kitchen. "Jenny! Don't run in the house!" Anya started after her but Jim stopped her. "Anya, let her be. She's only a child for a time." "I know Papa, but that doesn't give her reason run like a starved animal." Jim chuckled and followed his family into the kitchen.

Night has settled in and the family was relaxing; Anya and Cornelius sitting on the couch snuggling into each other, Jim sitting in the big comfy chair reading a book, and young Jenny was looking at her great-grandpa's old album on the floor. Going from one photo to another, Jenny came upon one of a young Jim and a young woman; her great-grandma, who died of sickness last year. Standing up, Jenny walked over to her great-grandpa. "Hey Grandpa, may you tell me how you and Grandma met?" Anya and Cornelius looked up from their snuggling as Jim looked at Jenny surprised. Anya then stood. "Time for bed Jenny." "But Mom!" "No bu-" "Let her hear the story." Anya turned towards Jim. "Papa…" Jim smiled. "It's alright. It's about time she heard this." Anya sighed. "Very well." She sat back down on the couch. Jim shifted in his chair as Jenny grabbed a pillow and a blanket and settled at his feet, looking up at him. Jim thought for a moment then began the tale. "It was seventy years ago when the ship _Colossus _first set sail. Nothing has been touched and everything was clean; even the poor felt a bit of luxury when they stepped on the ship. And was on that ship that I met your great-grandma Winry Rockbell."


	2. Chapter One

I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist/FMA Brotherhood_, _Sleeping Beauty_, _Alice in Wonderland_, _Black Caldron_, _Treasure Planet_, _Anastasia_, or _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter One

Winry Rockbell looked up at the ship _Colossus_. It was to bring her and her sister's family to land America, but she didn't want to leave. She didn't want leave behind her home; her sister, Aurora Armstrong, married to Alex Louis Armstrong, told her America would be her new home. But Winry knew that deep in her heart, England will always be _her home_.

She moved into her sister and brother-in-law because a few months before, because her and Aurora's parents were in a car accident that killed both parents instantly. The decision to move to America was purely for a job promotion for Alex. Winry loved him like a brother but she wished he didn't get it. She didn't want to start a new life.

"Oh wow! Winry! Isn't this amazing?!" Winry looked down at her niece, Alice, and smiled. Alice was always fascinated with big, fancy things. It was normal. Alice of course was the heiress to the Armstrong Automobile Company, so any big machinery brought the joy out of her. Winry was the heiress to the Rockbell Medical Facility, but her coronation was put on hold until she married, which could be awhile; she had no intention to marry at the age of seventeen.

She heard her sister sighed. "It's so wonderful! It'll be the best luxury ship since the _Marckusos_!" Aurora grabbed her sister's arm. "It's amazing that we get to ride on it!" "Yeah…" "Oh Winry. I know your still mourning our parents death but it's time to stop living in the past and look to the future." Winry sighed. "Aurora, I know. But I can't help that I feel like this ship is my prison." Aurora cupped her face and smiled softly. "Perhaps for now it seems that way, but maybe you'll meet someone on this voyage that'll make it bearable." Winry smiled a little at that.

Both sisters turned their heads as they heard the familiar booming voice of Alex. Alice squealed and run in her nice blue dress and jumped in his arms. "Daddy!" "Whoa! Settled down my little lady!" Alex smiled as he hugged his daughter. Aurora walked up to him and kissed his lips. "Are we all set?" "Yes, m'dear. The luggage is being sent to our state room and the automobile will be in storage. All we need to do is walk up that ramp. Alice, shall you demonstrate how to walk a ramp?" Alice smiled. "Yes daddy."

Alice stood straight her day blue dress with her blue hat and walked, as her said, like a princess up the ramp. Alex offered his arm to his wife and she took it and both walked up the ramp with air of royalty; their day outfits showing off how rich they are. Winry breathed and silently followed them as her eyes wondered around the harbor; that last of England she'll see. As she turned her to the front, she saw something in her peripheral vision and turned back to young boy staring at her.

* * *

Jim Hawkins was walking around in the crowd, searching for two trouble makers. They need to get into line for inspection before the ship departs, which was in thirty minutes.

Jim was a poor Irishman who lived with the Lynns ever since his parents died ten years ago. All he had left of them was his dad's pocket watch and his mother's wedding ring. He repays the Lynns by helping out and watching their two sons, Taran and Dimitri. But now the eight-year-old twins ran off somewhere, making his duty as a big brother harder. He finally spots them by a rich person's automobile, admiring the shiny machine. Jim sighed and rubbed their heads which both jumped. "Hey boys. You know better than to ran off." Dimitri spoke with a happy grin. "Aw Jim! We just wanted to see the nice automobiles!" "Yeah! We are not do nothing wrong!" Taran finished. Jim rubbed their heads. "Yes, but you gave mum a heart attack when you did the disappearing act." Both gave him shocked looks. "We better go!" "Right away!" Both said simultaneously and ran back to their parents. Jim chuckled and followed them back. He sees the twins hug their mother as she scolds them. Marian Lynn can be a fun woman to be around with, but make her worry and she'll scold you till you're down on your knees begging for her forgiveness. And the one most on his knees is her husband, Sinbad. His actually name is Conner but when he was young, he would get into trouble with the nuns for all kinds of pranks. They said that pranks are a sin and that is bad and just one day, one of them just shouted 'Sinbad!' and the nickname forever stuck.

Jim and the Lynns went through the inspection and started walking up the third class ramp. Jim looked around for the last time and his eyes landed on the young girl walking up the ramp in first class. With the sun behind her, her beautiful day dress seemed to flow like water. The girl turned in his direction their eyes met. Both watched each other as they entered the ship, wondering who was the person they saw.


End file.
